


Deep Roots, New Growth [Fanart]

by julchen_in_red



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Black Family (Harry Potter) - Freeform, Community: hp_nextgen_fest, Cousins, Fanart, Gen, HP Next Gen Fest 2018, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julchen_in_red/pseuds/julchen_in_red
Summary: With Draco’s help, Teddy learns about his Black Family ancestry and helps to restore the damaged tapestry.





	Deep Roots, New Growth [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt G3: "Teddy wants to know about his family history - the parts his grandmother and godparents won’t tell him. Draco, having newly decided to research and re-do the Black family tapestry, thinks he might be able to help."
> 
> Credit for typography on the restored tapestry to C. Rowland.
> 
> Shiftylinguini, I loved your prompt so much and I was thrilled to have the chance to make genealogy-themed paper art for you! Thank you!
> 
> Much love and appreciation to the fest mods! <3

During Teddy’s first term at Hogwarts, it became maddeningly obvious that everyone knew more about his family than he did. Worse, they all seemed disgusted by what they knew, except for a few who were ghoulishly fascinated, and Teddy wasn’t sure which was more horrifying. His Gran was evasive in her letters until she became curt and told him to stop asking about her family. In desperation, Teddy sneaked into the Restricted Section to find the published Black Family genealogy, but was discovered when the book began screaming, called him filth, and then writhed in his hands and bit him.

He wept all the way to the hospital wing and was still sobbing when Professor Sprout came to talk with him. Professor Sprout then had a few words with Headmistress McGonagall, and, shortly, an owl arrived at Andromeda Tonks’s home.

When Teddy came home for Christmas, Andromeda introduced him to his cousin, Draco, and together Teddy and Draco went to visit Grimmauld Place so Teddy could get some answers about what it meant to be a member of the Black Family.

[](https://i.imgur.com/DMg0hLp.jpg) [](https://imgur.com/fAFB6sc) [](https://imgur.com/0mHdili) [](https://imgur.com/3bJRAWt) [](https://imgur.com/z3Efw3O)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2018 HP Next Gen Fest. The creator will be revealed on November 30.


End file.
